Zeldapedia:Featured articles
The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best Zeldapedia has to offer. So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased, non-point of view #...be sourced with all available sources and appearances #...follow the and the #...not be the object of any ongoing edit wars #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc) #...have a succint proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a reasonable amount of red links; use common sense #...have a complete, detailed biography if it's a character article See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapaedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:What is a featured article. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has 5 supports and no objections, it will be added the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article". How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Every Sunday the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured, marked with the ' template and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominees that are inactive for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list. Featured article nominations 1. Volvagia Support *1.ShutUpNavi 14:02, 29 April 2007 (UTC) *2.Happyjoe5 17:36, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Objections Comments ---- 2. ChuChu Support *1. Happyjoe5 17:36, 3 May 2007 (UTC) *2. ShutUpNavi 00:31, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Objections :Needs to be cleaned up, and written in an in-universe style.--Herbsewell 00:49, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Comments I'm not going to be here over the weekend, so I'm putting in this nomination for the week after next now. Happyjoe5 17:36, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Featured Articles